Taking Alan and Gordon to the park
by JoTracy123
Summary: just a little one shot I wrote on my break time in college. Anyway Alan and Gordon are playing up when Virgil comes in with Jo and offered to take them to the park for some fun.


_**Taking Alan and Gordon to the park**_

_**Virgil &Jo are both 14, Gordon is 6 and Alan is 4**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone just a little one shot that I done while in college. Things are going really well and I am into my fourth already xxx**_

It was well into the afternoon and Grandma was trying to do a bit of tidying up. Gordon was in the setting room with Alan chasing him about this place. Grandma knew that Virgil was due in so she had planned to ask him if he minded taking both of the younger boys to the park for a couple of hours. So Virgil and Jo both walk into the living room to see Alan and Gordon chasing each other about the place.

"Hey you two I really hope you're not giving Grandma trouble?" Virgil asked his younger brothers . who at this point stopped what they were doing.

"Us give Grandma trouble you know us better than that Virg" replied six-year-old Gordon with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Yeah we know you too well Gordy" said Virgil with a smile as he made his way into the kitchen to see his Grandma. Because him and Jo were meant to be studying. But since Virgil seen his younger brothers running about in the living room. He had a plan that would tire out his younger brothers for the night.

"Hey Grandma sorry I am so late home. I had to walk Jo home but she really wanted to come back here and stay. She seems to be having a rough time with her foster parents"

"Oh that is Ok Virgil dear. Have you and Jo got plans for this afternoon?" asked Grandma with a smile

"We did but I know you need a hand with looking after Alan and Gordon. So why don't me and Jo take these two to the park for an hour an hour. While you take soon time to yourself. We are meant to be studying but we can take an hours rest can't we Jo?" asked Virgil

"If you are sure my dears, I don't want you to cut time from your studying just so you can take care of your younger brothers" said Grandma with a smile

"well Scott and John are both off in college and that only leaves me here to help with these two. And besides the park is not fat away from here" said Virgil

"We will take good care off them, once we get them back here they will be ready for bed" replied Jo with a smile. Just then Alan comes running in crying.

"Hey Allie what's the matter? Asked Jo as she bent down to his level.

"Gordon pushed me and told me to go away"

"Gordon!"

"Yes Grandma?""Why did you push your younger brother and tell him to go away? Asked Grandma in a mad voice

"I only did it because Alan was annoying me, wanting to play a video game with me" answered Gordon as he looked at the floor.

"Well young man I think you should say sorry to your brother and go and play for 15 minutes because Virgil and Jo here have offered to take you two the park for an hour." Explained Grandma

"Really Virg are we going to the park?" asked Gordon

"Only if you say sorry to Alan then we can go to the park. We will bring a football with us or whatever you two want"

"Yeah Yeah we are going to the Park" said Alan as he started running around the kitchen with excitement at the thought of going to the park with his brothers.

"Hey Al" called Gordon

"Yeah Gordon?" said Alan as he stood in front of his brother

"I am sorry for pushing you forgive me?" asked Gordon as he held his arms out to Alan for a hug.

"I still love you Gordy"

Half an hour later everyone leaves to go the park leaving Grandma in the house to relax. She was glad to get some rest at last. Once everyone got to the park. Alan and Gordon made a run for the play ground. Leaving both Virgil and Jo walking behind them.

"You know Jo Grandma is going to be really happy if we manage to tire these two out for the night, Say what happened at your foster parents?" asked Virgil

"I don't know they seem to think that dating you is a bad thing Virg and I don't want to end things because they want me too" said Jo as they both watched Alan and Gordon play.

"Do you want to go home tonight?, I am sure I can get Grandma to make up a bed for you to sleep in, we can talk to your foster parents as well." Said Virgil

"It's a nice offer Virg but I don't really want to piss them off by not coming back home" said Jo while not looking at Virgil

"Jo I really want to help you out here, All I am saying is if you don't like the way you are being treated then you can get out"

"I guess your right will you help me?" said Jo

"you know I will, Ok Alan, Gordon lets play some ball before we go home"

"Coming" yelled Alan as he and Gordon ran over to the couple.

For the last 15 minutes Virgil and Jo both played with Alan and Gordon. By the time they brought the younger boys home they were tired and ready for bed


End file.
